From TOS With Love
by Darkwood Princess
Summary: All the advice an original series character could give an alternate.
1. Bones

**AN: Okay, this was another one of those ideas that sprang from late night discussions with my sister. I don't know what I'd do without her! Come on, who hasn't wondered what the TOS characters would say to their alternate counterparts? Oh and happy Thanksgiving! **

Bones

It had been another long day, another one of those odd experiences that the starship Enterprise seemed to create just by existing. What, wondered Dr. McCoy as he made his way to sickbay from the transporter room, in the name of all that was holy and sane caused transporter malfunctions and alternate universes? Especially alternate universes in parallel time streams and gosh darnit he was a doctor not a physicist! He felt bad enough with the alternate parallel, whatever he was, Spock with a goatee, having invaded his mind and ripped apart memories that he had no need to touch. All Leonard H. McCoy wanted now was a stiff drink, an analgesic to banish the thoughts that he had buried for so long.

So it was with a sense of dull disinterest which grew to surprise that the doctor noticed the honest-to-god old fashioned letter lying on his desk. Cursive, a style of handwriting McCoy hadn't seen in years, sprawled in a hap-hazard almost unreadable manner across the address area of the envelope. Wondering why it was addressed to him and hoping that what it contained wasn't worse than what he'd already been through.

_To Leonard Horatio McCoy,_

_I know that I'm not allowed to do this, but I'll be damned if I let myself in another world (or whatever gobbledygook that Scotty and Spock have tried to explain your existence off as) live through the same events I have without a few helpful hints and tips. So, regardless of whether this is gonna earn me a world of trouble, I'm giving you this advice. I won't tell you to take it, but come on, I didn't write this for my health. (Really, I didn't, I wrote it for yours.) _

_Okay, so… _

_Whatever you do, don't agree to take part in any Pon Farr ceremonies._

_Carry medical supplies for yourself too, since Jim and Spock kind of forget you when you're injured. _

_In the mirror universe (I hope you don't need this one cause this was one hell of a painful experience) __**stay away from mirror Spock**__ he likes to mind meld with people in the worst way. _

"Gee thanks, coulda used that a little sooner."

_Don't feed tribbles. EVER._

'_Bones' is not the worst nickname you could receive. _

_Don't agree to blind Spock and don't let Vians anywhere near you. _

_Roger Korby is an android. Break it to Chapel kindly and discourage her stalking Spock later._

_Cordrazine = Bad. 30s Earth= small pox, smog, and Edith Keeler. Also Bad. _

_Gangsters will "put the bag" on Jim every once in a while. _

_Jim is an idiot when it comes to his medical health. Spock is worse. _

_Gladiators in Rome do not care that you're a physician. They just want someone to beat up on._

_Be prepared to have gray hair by the end of the first five years. White by ten._

_You do not look good with a beard, just scary._

_Don't expect to get a lot of dates. They seem to like tall, dark, and logical or medium, charming, and brunette. They don't go for grumpy, southern, and divorced._

_Don't tell Jim that you have xenopolycythmia and expect him to break down in tears. Expect him to replace you with M'Benga._

_You will grow to like Spock. Kinda. (Okay, it takes awhile alright!)_

_If anyone's going to get brainwashed on away missions, it's probably you._

_If anyone's going to get speared through on shore leave, it'll be you._

_Stay away from Nancy Crater. You'll thank me later. _

_Enjoy every minute of life on the Enterprise, those knuckleheads will end up becoming your family (and yes that includes the Hobgoblin)._

_Balance Jim's impetuousness and Spock's logic. Prove that compassion is equally important. _

_Follow your belief to 'do no harm'. _

_Trust me, as much as this sounds like a list of downers, it's really just a guideline. Cherish these years, they'll be some of the best of your life. Oh, and don't tell anyone I sent this, I'm in enough trouble as it is. _

_Leonard 'Bones' McCoy _

Dr. McCoy stared at the letter in disbelief, wondering just exactly what he should do with it. Just as he was about to hide it away in his desk, the doors to his office swished open and Jim ran in, waving a PADD and shouting about 'himself' sending himself a message.

"I guess other me's not the only one who bends rules."

**An: Yeah, this is unbeta'd. Hope it wasn't too bad. Reviews are love!**


	2. Kirk

**AN: I hadn't planned to get this next one done so soon. Hopefully it's okay. XD **

"Look Jim, just because you think-" McCoy shouted over his friend's excited exclamations. Jim rolled his eyes and shoved the PADD into his hand.

"Just read it Bones! And hey, what's that?" Before McCoy could stop him, Jim had grabbed the letter and devoured its contents. "Who's this Nancy Crater person? And what does he mean I'm an idiot? He sure sounds like you." McCoy was about to reply but decided that it was smarter to just start reading the contents of the PADD. He cleared his throat and began.

" _To James Tiberius Kirk,_

_ I wanted to do this a lot earlier, but I was told that it would cause some kind of world ending paradox. Of course the people who told me this were the admiralty and when Scotty said that there was, as he said, 'no way in hell that those bloomin' idiots knew their physics' and Bones sent himself a letter, I decided I might as well give you a few pieces of advice. Of course if you're me, then you're already a lot better off than everyone else. _Bones snorted at that line but continued._ Just kidding, first piece of advice, don't take yourself too seriously._

_Second, vegetables are your friend. Just because Captains can order anything from the menu doesn't mean that French fries, chocolate cake, and hamburgers are good for you. Cause they aren't. Plus they result in Bones putting you on a diet. _

_Wear green every once in a while, it looks good on you. _

_Not every Klingon you meet looks like a Klingon. Scan them for sure. _

_Spock plays excellent 3d chess. Surprise him with unorthodox moves. _

_Pon Farr ceremonies are to the death and 'the air is the air'._

"They both mentioned this Pon Farr stuff Jim, something must've happened there."

_Genesis Project = Bad news. _

_There is always a third option. _

_Avoid Orion women. They tend to drive you crazy. _

_Get glasses when you're older or better yet, wait for Bones to do it for you. _

_Look, if someone's going to get you and your men out of trouble and it requires romance, you're the guy, because the women aren't interested in Bones and Spock thinks it's unethical. _

_Sometimes you can't do anything to help someone. How you deal with life is just as important as how you deal with death. Edith was meant to die. _

"I still can't figure out who Edith is." Jim muttered

_Don't mention Russia anywhere near Ensign Chekov, or whatever rank he is in your universe. Chekov anywhere is obsessed with Russia. _

_Don't believe Scotty when he says he needs two hours to do a job. It's really only a half an hour job. He multiplies by a factor of four. _

_Janice Rand is gorgeous. Don't ignore her in your universe. I did and she left. _

_**Don't go near the Botany Bay!**__ If you have to, keep the people in cryogenic sleep. __**Khan is not your friend!**_

_If Khan gets out, etc, etc, don't give into the urge to scream his name. It makes you look stupid and people laugh at you for years. _

"Khan sounds like one piece of bad news." Bones murmured, before continuing.

_When dealing with gangsters, join the fun. They're not going to play by the rules so why should you? _

_The ship is the only lady you should have your eyes on. All of the others are diversions. _

_Speak quickly and clearly. Don't pause in awkward places. _

_Be prepared to get beat up on. Sometimes Andorians, giant white gorilla monsters, and Janice Lester will try to attack you. Deny all child support claims. _

Jim rolled his eyes at the last bit. "Child support claims, really?"

_Be proud of your crew. They are the most able bodied men and women in the fleet and would give anything for you. That's why you have to stop conflicts before it gets that far. _

_Just because an admiral says you can't, doesn't mean you shouldn't. Rules are flexible. _

_Don't go near the Guardian of Forever, tribbles, Horta, and one salt monster named Nancy Crater. No good will come of it. _

_Trust Spock's logic and Bones' heart. Balance the two of them out. If they both agree, then it's the wrong course of action. Always take the middle path._

_**Don't take the promotion to Admiral!**_

_If you get near a Vulcan named Sybok, run away quick. Treat him like the aforementioned Khan. _

_Have fun, the Enterprise is the best ship you will serve on and the place most of your best memories will come from. _

_ Care for your friends, keep them safe, and learn how to do the Vulcan salute. It's the least you can do for those who are going to accept you, heart and soul. Other than that, keep Lieutenant Styles away from your ship. That pompous jerk wants the Enterprise, so don't let him have it! _

_ James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701" _

"What do you think of that Bones?" Jim was leaning against McCoy's desk, staring at his friend intently.

"Jim, I think we need to check to see how many others are getting these letters."

**AN: Reviews pay to neuter tribbles! Save the endangered Klingon enemy!**


	3. Chekov

**AN: Here's the latest addition. Chekov was a bit harder to do because I haven't seen all of the episodes with him in them. However, I have seen most of the second season of TOS, so this should be kinda adequate. For those who wanted to see Spock, be patient, I will get to him soon!**

Ensign Pavel Chekov was sitting at his navigation console, wondering when they were going to get anywhere near that shoreleave planet the Admiralty promised them leave on after the affair with Halkans, when a light flashed on the side of his board. Curious, the Ensign opened the file, wondering if it was just another offer to play inter-ship chess or the third game of Words-With-Sulu that he'd played in the last hour (his best friend had a penchant for dragging up archaic Earth games).

It turned out to be neither. The video file blinked in front of him and, without worrying about who sent it or what it might contain, Chekov opened it, setting the volume on low. Automatically an older man with a hairstyle from what was centuries ago called a 'bowl cut' appeared on screen. He smiled and offered a salutation…

"_Greetings Pavel Chekov, I am also Pavel Chekov, meaning that I am you and you are me, if Mr. Scott is to be understood correctly_." The man on the screen looked a little sheepish and the young navigator stared at the feed entranced. "_Listen, I feel that you might need a bit of adwice. Being the youngest on a starship of 400 plus crewman is not easy. So these are the main things you need to remember. Trust me, you'll thank me later…_

_Don't listen to vhat the others tell you, everything vas inwented in Russia (even quadrotriticale and paradise!)_

_Before you claim that the famous Russian epic Cinderella means that the villain must wear the boots, check to see if said 'villain' has webbed feet. _

_Vhen the Keptain sets a course for Wulcan, then changes for Altair, then Mr. Spock asks you to go to Wulcan, then the Keptain switches the course back, and then you are ordered to head back to Altair, just give up and leave the course on Wulcan. That's where you're headed anyvays. _

_If a creepy Wulcan named Sybok comes on the bridges with a spaced out Hikaru and Uhura, turn and run. The man not only has bad mojo, he is bad, bad news. _

_Don't vorry about your accent, women find it wery, wery, sexy. _

Chekov found that slightly doubtful.

_You may be the youngest, but you can stand your ground. Prove that to older crew members who vish to look down on you._

_Don't help Irina. She's part of the space hippies who vish to take over the ship. _

Who was Irina?

_Tone down your bowl cut after a little vhile. It looks good to begin with, but grows old the older you get. _

What bowl cut?

_Don't fight vith the Ok Corral gunslingers. You lose. Painfully. _

_Don't believe in 'paradise planets'. They are all completely awful and not the least bit like paradise. _

_Adonais really does believe he's a god. Don't tick him off. He shoots lightening. _

_Triskelion is never a fun vacation spot. __**Stay away from orange women who call you 'Cheek off' and vant to mate vith you!**_

_You vill 'get the girl' more than Sulu. Enjoy it. _

_Vhen everyone else is aging like crazy, you won't. Don't tell Dr. McCoy that it's because you are 'Russian awesomeness in a can'. He vill not appreciate the joke. Besides, it vas really adrenaline doing all that…_

_Ceti Alpha 6 is really Ceti Alpha 5. __**DON'T GO THERE! **_

_Unless you like nasty eel things stuck in your brain, then go ahead, go to Ceti Alpha 6. _

_Don't take the last of the toilet paper before Khan needs to use the restroom. He never forgets a face. He will remember yours. Unfortunately._

_Phasers do not vork near any type of radiation. Trust me. Throw them at your annoying interrogator and run! _

_**DO NOT ASK FOR NUCLEAR WESSELS IN SAN FRANCISCO DURING THE 80s! **__It is the middle of the Cold War vhere America is at war vith Russia. You are Russian. Put it together. _

_Enjoy your time on the Enterprise. She vill be the wessel on which you feel most at home. All your best friends vill become your friends there. _

_Other than that, have fun! Being the nawigator on the Enterprise is the best job in the world. You will treasure all your years serving under Keptain Kirk. _

_Pavel out." _

The transmission was cut and young Chekov stood there, wondering if someone was playing an elaborate joke on him or if he might have maybe, _just maybe_, been on duty too long.

"Sulu! Come here for a second!"

**An: Hope this was good. The Khan thing came from Walter Koenig's explanation for Khan recognizing Chekov. The man's accent is hard to write. I probably fouled it up big time. Reviews are love!**


	4. Sulu

**AN: Uhm, these include some stuff from the movies which came after TOS, since they affected the TOS characters. To Bookdragon01: the webbed feet thing was from the Undiscovered Country, where Chekov accused a crewmember of being a traitor and wearing the magnetic books, only to find the man incapable of it, due to webbed, irregular feet. So uh yeah, Sulu was really hard to do, harder than Chekov…**

Sulu himself was staring at an odd message of his own. Even before Chekov called his friend over, the helmsman was contemplating the remarks of elderly asian gentleman. One who looked oddly familiar and yet completely different.

"Greetings, Hikaru. Since you and I are the same person, I have no qualms in sending you a few tips and pointers about life. As you grow, these may come in handy. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about," the man on screen winced slightly as certain thoughts crossed his mind. "You probably shouldn't tell anyone I sent you this, so as to preserve the future as we know it. Oh well, here goes nothing…

First off

Keep a zen rock garden in your room. You will need it after most Alpha shifts.

You are an Archon and don't mess with Landru. The guy is insane and all that'll happen to you is that you're going to get spaced out.

If you end up doing shoreleave on a planet where items from some of your favorite hobbies start appearing, think of something harmless like bunnies or tribbles. **Don't imagine ancient Samurai!**

Don't menace the crew with your fencing foil. They don't find it funny and it's not a great excuse to be shirtless.

Trust Chekov completely. The two of you will make the best helm team in the fleet.

Don't get too angry if people call you short. You'll get the last laugh in the end.

_"But I'm not short."_

Always bring something warm to drink on away missions. You might find yourself stuck on a rapidly freezing planet for indefinite amounts of time while the Captain runs around split into a 'nice' Kirk and a 'mean' Kirk. Not even kidding.

You can fly helicopters. Really. Just don't hit the windshield wipers first. That diminishes your credibility.

You won't be on the Enterprise forever, so enjoy the time there.

If someone's going to get kidnapped by random aliens without a real explanation, it's going to you.

"_Oh joy."_

If it's Trelane, run away!

Don't worry, when Jack the Ripper comes to take over the ship, they'll just sedate you anyways. You'll be happy for a couple of hours and then everything will be alright.

On a second note, when _Chekov_ attacks someone send him to sickbay. Always. Usually this occurs near Tholian space. (P.S, if he starts babbling about a brother, he doesn't have one. Pavel's an only child)

_**STAY AWAY FROM SYBOK AND KHAN!**_

"_Okkaaayyyyy."_

Never underestimate the Captain. He will always find a way to surprise you and come out of a situation unscathed.

Seriously learn from Captain Kirk. You may one day find yourself captain of a ship and the lessons he can teach you are immensely important.

A plethora of adventures await you. Face them head on and know that your crewmates will always back you up. They are your family now and forever. Of course it will grow and shrink with time, but it will always remain.

P.S. Demora is a lovely name for a daughter.

Captain Hikaru Sulu, of the Excelsior"

Sulu shrugged, wondering if someone was playing an elaborate joke on him. Probably revenge for turning Cupcake's hair orange last week and programming Scotty replicators to only produce sushi. Nevertheless when Pavel called him over, Sulu dutifully walked over.

What he saw floored him.

"Pavel. We gotta tell someone."


	5. Spock

**AN: This one is for Firegrace, who prompted me to continue. I've had a really rough week, but things are looking up and to celebrate...here's Spock's. Fair Warning, this one was harder to write due to the special circumstances of the NuTrek universe. Uhm, and I read somewhere that Spock Prime renames himself Selek and becomes an ambassador. Not sure if that's canon or not, but I'm treating it like it is.**

Spock of Vulcan sat quietly in his quarters meditating. Surrounded by half light, warmed by the heat of a room that did not conform to the chilling Terran norm, Spock sought to reconcile the Enterprise's latest escapade with a memory which had persisted to confront him. This memory was more than persistent, it was downright troublesome, and it was with more than a little annoyance that the half-Vulcan attempted to suppress it.

After another 30 minutes and 15.432 seconds of chaotic response suppression, Spock gave in to his growing curiosity and decided he might as well watch what was on the wafer slipped to him by Ambassador Selek during the Enterprise's journey to the planetoid of Babel a few weeks ago. It was here that Spock felt conflicted. To be given a wafer by oneself and also told by oneself not to watch it unless in dire need was more than annoying, it was diabolical.

Spock had done his level best not to even think about the offending yellow wafer, hidden in the back of one of his dresser drawers. For weeks he had been able to ignore the presence of this mysterious device, applying all of his best techniques to stem the curiosity that all beings possess. A lesser being, with less willpower, would have cracked already. Spock was half-Vulcan and therefore he did not crack so much as change the rules.

He had just seen the results of a mirror universe, and, though he had handled the events of the past day well, he felt that things would have gone a lot smoother if he had understood more of what was going on. This itself was his problem. Even after a year among this crew, a year in which he had made vast improvements in understanding humanity and doing what his mother would have termed 'making friends', Spock still felt that he required more knowledge, more understanding of those around him. In his drawer was a piece of knowledge from one who understood him far better than any other. To deny such knowledge when it could be useful in both present and future events would be illogical. Therefore to not discover the contents of the wafer was illogical.

Spock slipped the small device into his desk side computer and watched silently as a video of himself opened up and began to play itself...

_" Greetings Spock of Vulcan, _

_ I understand that in many ways you are still trying to find yourself. I did not go through the events you have experienced, therefore my advice in that area is most obviously limited. However, I did not record this to open up 'old wounds' as an esteemed friend of us both would have claimed, I am recording this so that a portion of my experience will in its own way benefit you. _

_ I do not make this video lightly. It is unknown to me whether you shall face any of the threats and joys which I have, whether events will play out the same in this altered timeline as they did in my own. This itself is immaterial. Someone I knew very well once said that it is our pain which makes us who we are, that without it, we take away the essence of our very beings. Judging by this logic, it is illogical of me to make this endeavour to assist you._

_I have found that life is rarely logical where a certain James T. Kirk is involved. Moreover, the good of the many is more important than the good of the one, or the few. With this knowledge you may help the many and the one. Use it wisely." _

Spock paused the video, wondering if he should continue. He had made many tough decisions in his short life and this decision, this choice to glimpse possible events was the hardest. Carefully, precisely, he pressed play again.

_" First: To be first officer is more than paper work. You must get to know your fellow crew, to gain their trust. Respect is important, but friendship is more so. _

_ Talk to our father. You will regret it if 20 years passes before you speak again. _

_ Create a suitable excuse for your ears when visiting Earth like societies. The Captain will just claim that they were smashed in a rice picker accident. _

_ The Captain is illogically logical. Try not to understand his 'third options'. Be content that he thinks of them. _

_ Humanity is not entirely doomed by their passions. They will change you for the better. "_

Spock almost sighed in frustration when he heard that one.

_ "Doctor McCoy does not appreciate being called a Voodoo Witch Doctor. Call him that anyways. _

_ When Pon Farr approaches, alert the Captain and the Dr. However, do not ask them to accompany you and allow T'Pring her freedom. It is a hard choice, but the right one. _

_ You enjoy the presence of tribbles. Try not to be caught stroking them. The same goes for felines. _

_ If the Captain randomly disappears ,_ do not_ let Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott take the ship out of the system. _

_ Romulan women will be fascinated with you. Try not to confuse them into believing you reciprocate the feeling. _

_ 'Trick or Treat' is a human tradition. Do not let the Captain attempt to explain it to you through experience. _

_ You will eventually trust Jim and Leonard. They and the rest of the crew will risk their lives for yours as illogical as it may seem. _

_ The Vians control devices with their brain waves. Stop the doctor from sacrificing himself. _

_ Ms. Chapel will fall in love with you after Dr. Korby is revealed to be an android. Tactfully turn her attention elsewhere. _

_ The Captain can play chess. Engage him in this action. It will teach valuable lessons to you both. _

_ Captain Picard is no Captain Kirk. However, treat him with respect." _

Who was Captain Picard?

_ "The Horta is sentient. Do not kill her eggs. Likewise, do not use full light on the Denevian parasites. To be blind is uncomfortable._

_ Nancy Crater is a salt monster, not Nancy Crater. Likewise, Edith Keeler must die, do not try to save her. _

_ Stone knives and bear skins are less than profitable to work with. Try to persuade the Doctor to use less Cordrazine to prevent the accident that leads to you using them. _

_ The Captain will randomly disappear often enough. Try to keep up with him. He expects you to rescue him. _

_ Keep a pair of hover boots handy. _

_ You do have a sense of humor, it is just hidden deep. Those who know you truly will see it without forcing you to compromise your values. _

_ Do not always say fascinating and interesting, variety is a brilliant thing. _

_ Advise Jim to not take the promotion to Admiral. _

_ Remind Starfleet of that little known clause that will bring a certain doctor out of retirement. He will thank you later. Even if he does not, the Captain will. _

_ The Nazis will always catch you and not the Captain. Therefore, do not worry about 'hailing the fuhrer'." _

Nazis?

_ "Try to understand that Mr. Chekov will always believe everything was made in Russia, Mr. Sulu will always have unique hobbies, Uhura will sing beautifully if asked kindly, Dr. McCoy can think logically and will when needed, Mr. Scott is a miracle worker, and the Captain is and always shall be your friend. _

_ Take this advice and use it how you will. I estimate that my warning to view it under dire circumstances has piqued your innate curiosity enough to ensure that you will view it. As said in our first meeting, Good Luck. " _

Spock sat staring at the dark screen for longer than he wished, pondering what he had just learnt. So much to understand, so much to think about, so much to...

"Spock! Let us in! Come on, open up!" Jim voice traveled through the door. So much for pondering in silence.

**AN: I hope this was okay. This was longer than any of the others... Reviews are love!**


	6. Uhura

**AN: I don't usually include my poetry in stories, but the poem in this one is mine. So please don't use it without my permission or anything... Oh, and here's Uhura's ( the 'wise man's quote' is from the author of the Trouble with Tribbles in the **_**Constellations Anthology **_**Introduction)... **

Spock was neither phased by his Captain's untimely entrance to his quarters, nor bothered by the accompaniment of a rather exasperated and out of breath Dr. McCoy. He attributed their flustered state to one of the Captain's whims. Last week it had been the century's old practice of Dance Dance Revolution, of which a 21st century copy had been rescued, this week it could be something just as ridiculous and mundane. Something the science officer had absolutely no interest in.

Five minutes later, after Kirk had finished explaining his situation, Spock called a meeting of the senior officers in the ready room.

_Turn back the pendulum of time to an hour previous... _

Nyota Uhura was a woman of routine. Every day she followed her careful schedule, sticking to it as any well organized person would. However, this did not mean that Nyota was unable to make mistakes. Today, unlike any other day before, she accidently forgot her PADD, full of the day's work, in her quarters. Rushing back to the room, she found something odd laying on top of the sleek PADD.

It resembled her 'Fleet earpiece in the way an archaic compact disc resembled the even more archaic floppy disk, chunkier, more colorful, and ridiculously familiar. Curiosity welled within the young communications officer as she turned over the device, noting that it worked in the same fashion as hers. Gingerly, she placed it in her ear, surprised and delighted when she found that the normal channels worked with it. However, her surprise turned to shock and puzzlement when a rich melodious voice took over all the channels with a message meant specially for her.

_" I hope you found this lying where it should be. Scotty promised me that he would beam it somewhere inconspicuous, but you know how he is. Sometimes the man gets so scatterbrained, but he's truly a dear at heart. _

_ The purpose of this message is to give you some advice on how to live your life. The others probably loaded their alternates down with advice about future events. Since we don't really know how different your world is from ours, and since I think that _giving you the future is cheating_, I'm going to do something else. I'm going to give you advice worth keeping, advice that won't change with the universe... _

_First: Just because you're a woman doesn't mean you can't be a hero. Being a hero doesn't always equate to being the leader. Sometimes just lending a helping hand and a crying shoulder makes you more valuable than any Starfleet Admiral. I know that in my time, women have had to fight to rise through the ranks. Burst that glass ceiling and reach for the stars beyond!_

_ Two: Learn to read the body language of others; it's an invaluable skill. Sometimes the difference between life and death is understanding the subtle ripple of an expression across another's face. _

_ Three: Trust and respect those around you. They deserve it, even if at first the road to friendship is rough. Someday, the friendships you forge may be all that you have. Make them strong bonds, ones that last the test of time._

_ Four: Do what you love. If music makes you happy, sets you free, then sing! Sometimes the best way to relax is to let go a little. Blow off some steam. Those around you will understand, and if they don't, that's their problem. _

_ Five: Live as if each day were your last and enjoy all of the surprises. Space is a dangerous place, but a rewarding one as well. A wise man once said, that space is not the final frontier, the human soul is. Space is where we will test and define it. Live by this idea and life will never let you down. _

_And finally..._

_May a friend always be ready,_

_To catch you when you fall,. _

_May the road be smooth and bumpy _

_(You want to see it all). _

_May the sunlight always rain through_

_The cloudiest of days. _

_May you understand virtue and villainy, _

_The value of both ways. _

_May the bounty of forever, _

_Always extend beyond today. _

_May you offer all you are_

_In the words you speak and say. _

_May you be protected from folly,_

_Yet find your vices too. _

_May the problems you encounter,_

_Teach you to stand tall and true. _

_May you become the woman_

_That you are destined to be. _

_May you open up your eyes,_

_And from here on truly see. _

_ Be proud of who you are Nyota and of what you accomplish. Know that you have found a family in the crew of the Enterprise, and a life of great promise. As a friend of mine is want to say, I offer you this salutation and fond wish... _

_ Live long and prosper,_

_ Commander Nyota Uhura." _

Uhura sat in stunned silence, contemplating all that had happened until the call came through. An emergency meeting was being called.

Interesting.

**AN: Hopefully this was okay. Reviews are love!**


End file.
